This invention relates to an automatic accompaniment apparatus.
The prior art automatic accompaniment apparatus usually produces an automatic accompaniment consisting of bass tones, using a bass pattern consisting of a series of bass tones for one bar, or for two or more bars. Where a bass pattern is set for each bar, by designating a given chord at the start of a bar, automatic accompaniment having a bass pattern corresponding to the designated chord can be produced for the successive bars. However, where a bass pattern is set for two successive bars, it sometimes happens that a chord different from the previously designated chord is designated at the start of the second bar. In this case, the bass pattern specified later does not start from the start of the first bar but starts from the second bar. The result is that the progress of the bass accompaniment does not naturally fit the progress of the melody, so that the performance is extremely impaired.
In addition, where a bass pattern is set for two bars as a unit, two bars are always covered by a single bass pattern so that the accompaniment is rather monotonous.